The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDH13037’. ‘KLEDH13037’ originated from an open-pollination conducted in Summer 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Dahlia variety ‘DH-2009-0559’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Dahlia variety (unpatented).
The seeds from the open-pollination were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEDH13037’ was selected from the group in May 2010 of plants in Stuttgart, Germany. In May 2010, ‘KLEDH13037’ was first vegetatively propagated by unrooted cuttings. ‘KLEDH13037’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via unrooted cuttings.